Our shit is wrecked
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: The kids find themselves back home. But things go wrong, as always. Now they have to reunite with the others and with the help of their guardians they have to save the world. Well more like three universes. Rated T 'cause every story of mine is. First chapter is with Dave and Bro. Then there is going to be more POVs. One sided Dave/John. KarKatxJohnxSignless/Sufferer. Mama!Condesce
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I opened my eyes and saw my ceiling. I sat up on my bed and looked around my room.

_'It looks the same. Or rather. It looks like from before.'_ I thought. I walked out and into the bathroom. Guess who I saw?

"Fucking puppet." I sneered at it. It was Lil' Cal. I raised an eyebrow, and I noticed something. My voice sounded... higher. It wasn't as deep. I looked at the mirror and my eyes widen.

"Fuck. So that's why." I was fucking thirteen again. That was when everything clicked.

"Now everything makes fucking sense! We got our world back and we go back in time. We don't get a fucking new universe! We probably aren't even Gods anymore!" I was laughing with my left arm around my stomach and my right hand on my head. It was ironic in a way. So after a few good solid minutes of just laughing, I was becoming sober.

"Heh. At least we got to fucking meet each other." I said. I took off my glasses that John gave me for my birthday and looked at my eyes. My eyes looked like a fucking wise old mans. I frowned.

"Well fuck." I leaned forward and was clutching the sink.

"We aren't your normal thirteen year olds any more." I chuckled.

_'Well we weren't really in the beginning. Now were we?'_ I asked myself. It's true. I shook my head. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I need some air." I muttered and put my shades back on. I let go of the sink and I saw it was cracked. I touched it and part of it broke off.

"Well shit." I just shrugged my shoulders and walked away. I coolly walked away and up the stairs. The door to the outside was open just a crack, so I pushed it open all the way. I walked out and felt the Texas heat roll over me like waves.

"Hmph. Not as bad as LOHAC but still warm. Like perfect temp." I said to no one. I walked to the center of the roof and I saw one of the neighbors looking at me. I turned my head to look at them and gave a small wave. My iPhone went off and it was Egbert. It was in big blue writing. But surprise surprise I saw what date it was and it was his birthday. I answered it.

"'Sup dude." I said.

_"Dave! Oh my god can't you believe it?" _He asked. I shrugged.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure. I mean, maybe. Considering all that we went though you would think that we wouldn't be all to surprised by all this. Oh and dude? When is it _not _your birthday? It's like all the important stuff happens on your birthday."

_"Heehee. I guess you're right. Important stuff does tend to happen on my birthday. Oh! Dave you know what I just thought?"_

"What bro?"

_"Technically you and the others were born today to! So that means that technically you turn thirteen today to!" _I cracked a small smile at that.

"Shit dude I suppose that you're right. Guess we have tell the whole world now that Jade, Rose, and I were born in April, not December."

_"Holy shit dude I didn't think you'd use proper grammar! Has spending all that time with your ectosis and her girlfriend finally gotten to you?" _John asked with mock surprise.

"Shut up John." My eyebrows came together.

"Now that I think of it. Egbert how the fuck did you get my phone number?" I asked him.

_"Rose. Said that you two exchanged numbers sometime in The Veil incase of an emergency and you couldn't get to the other in time to talk and junk." _I blinked.

"Huh. Well bro, let me tell you something."

_"What?"_

"We really didn't get a chance to do that. The Veil was shity and boring as hell. And at the only time I needed to talk to Rose I couldn't get to her when we got to the other session because she didn't have her God damned phone on her! Besides if she did then she would've been all dunk and I probably wouldn't understand any of the shit would be spewing out of her mouth. Shit I'm really glad that she stopped drinking. The alcohol was messing up her head."

_"Wait. She was drinking?! And you are actually feeling emotion? Shit dude. This stuff is crazy." _I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah she was drinking. And you're acting like I'm a fucking robot. Of course I got fucking feelings bro."

_"Oh hey Dave?"_

"What?"

_"Did you know that we still have our God Tier stuff right?" _That got my attention fast.

"Shit John. Are you for real? This better not be a prank or anything 'cause if it was then that has to be one of your most shityest pranks in the whole universe. No. In every universe."

_"No! I'm telling you the truth! Jade can even make her dog ears come and go anytime she wants." _I needed to sit down. So I did.

"Heh. Now we aren't your everyday kids now are we?" I asked him.

_"Dave. We were never normal to _start with_. We weren't born like normal babies. If anything I would be considered all of ours grandpa." _I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Egbert?"

_"Well yeah. I mean I clone our parents and we sort of were born from them and so I guess I'm my own grandpa. Guess I should be calling my past self from the game 'Poppop'." _I shook my head.

"John that is messed up. And I should know. I'm like the king when it comes to time shenanigans. Hell I'm the Knight."

_"Yeah I know. Oh and Dave."_

"What?"

_"When you are in a tight spot you can go back in time to my house and bring Bro." _My eyebrows shot up.

"Dude you're not turning into Jade are you? Because if you are then shit is about to go down isn't it?" I asked and he was silent.

_"I uh, gotta go Dave. See ya!"_

"Hey-!" He hung up. I gritted my teeth and ended the call from my end.

"Shit." I muttered. I heard steps behind me so I flashed stepped behind the guy with my sword to his throat.

"Since when could you Flash Step Dave." I heard the voice say. It wasn't a question, more like a demand.

"Bro?" I let my guard down. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was here. _In_ _front of me. _It was like a dream. I dropped my sword and put my arms around him. I didn't care if I was being uncool. I didn't care that I was crying. All that mattered was that Bro was _here,_ and was fucking_ alive._

"Dave. Striders don't cry." He said simply.

"I don't give a fuck." Was my muffled reply.

"I missed you so God damned much you don't even know. You don't know how much guilt I had. How much guilt _h__e _had." Said though sobs.

"Dave. I don't know what you are talking about." That was when I froze. He didn't remember. That was when the sobs grew louder. I was officially bawling my eyes out now. And that was when Bro turned around and hugged me back.

_'It hurts. It hurts knowing that he doesn't remember. But I guess that this is a good thing. He won't remember dying. He won't remember that I- no - _He _failed him.' _I thought. Bro was rubbing my back in a soothing circler motion.

"Shhh Dave. It's all right now. I'm here." He whispered in that oh so rare, soft, soothing voice of his. We were like this for a good solid four minutes. My crying stopped, but I was still shaking. I felt regret for not crying when Bro died. I wanted to, but I couldn't. And now when I finally got to see him (the _real _him, and not some alternate universe version), I just broke. Something in me snapped.

"You better now?" I pulled away and nodded. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and put my sunglasses back on. I didn't even know that they were off.

"Dave. Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes tight. I just couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that he dyed. He sighed and gave me a pat on the back.

"Dave. This is serious. Something must've been that bad to make you cry like this." I looked up and saw him bit his lip.

"How bad was it?"

"One of the fucking worse things that ever happened in the history of mankind." I told him. Even if it wasn't it was as if it was to me.

**_=== Be Cool Kids Older Brother, Bro._**

I woke up from a dream. A shity ass one. I fucking dyed and Dave was like a fucking angel with a sword though his stomach. We were fighting someone and that was all I could remember. I went up to the roof and was on the air vents. I needed air to sort out my thoughts. After some odd amount of minutes Dave came out. I heard him mutter about how the heat wasn't bad and something about a place that was hotter. He said that the Taxes heat was comfortable!

_'The fuck?' _I thought. I saw him wave to one of the neighbors. He got out his phone and started to talk to one of his friends. He was saying that he and his other internet friends were born in April.

_'Isn't Egbert the name of one of his friends from the internet? When did they exchange numbers? And what the fuck are they talking about?' _I was totally lost. And as it turned out Dave didn't know how Egbert got his number as well.

_'That Rose kid was drinking?! Dose her mother know about this?! Fuck Dave. What the hell did you get yourself into?' _I wasn't sure I wanted to know. But as his big brother I have to help him out and get him out of huge ass messes. He said some shit about a veil or something; then he was talking about how he wasn't a normal kid and that he was the king with time shenanigans, and being a fucking knight. He ended up saying something about shit going down.

_'Well. Better ask what the fuck is happening.' _I thought. I got up and jumped down quietly. I walked with stride knowing that he was going to get ready for some strife. He got up and disappeared. I felt the coolness of his Ninja Sword at my neck.

_'Shit! What the fuck?!' _I thought. Yesterday when we fought he couldn't Flash Step, and now he could.

_'How the hell could someone be so slow one day and the next be fast enough that I can't even see them?' _I thought. I _might've _been a_ little _scared of what my little brother can now do. I mean how the hell can he do that in _just **one** **DAY**?! _I was confused. I told him my thoughts and to my surprise he dropped his sword with a clatter. And he hugged me. And he was crying. Crying! He was mumbling about this and that, and some serious shit must've happened for him to cry. Because Striders do not cry. I tried to get him to tell me about it, but he wouldn't.

_'What on Earth was that traumatic to make Dave cry like a baby?' _I thought worried that Dave might not recover from that... what ever it was... So after some time I got him to calm down.

"Hey Dave?" I asked softly. I was afraid that he might brake. He was like a porcelain doll right now.

"What?" He crocked out.

"If you want to we could strife. Maybe not right now, but later?" I asked. I think I would understand if he said no. He gave a small smile. It was very small. Miniscule even, but I could still see it.

"Thanks Bro. You know it feels like it's been forever since the last time we strife, but..." He tailed off. I just nodded. But the way he said it. I can tell that it has some hidden meaning to what he said.

"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." I gave a small smile of mine own. I know that Striders don't usually do sappy stuff like this, but he needs me. It kind of reminds me of when he was younger.

"Heh. Want to know something?" I asked. Dave tilted his head a little bit.

"Depends on what it is. It better not be about puppets." He said with a frown. I just gave a chuckle.

"No. I remembered that when you were younger, you would be like a fucking Koala. When I threw you you came back. Hugging my head." I said with a smirk. And on his face was total disbelief.

"Fuck no!" I smirked.

"Fuck yeah!" It was good to see him out of that weird 'funk' of his. Best way to get him out of something is to say something that he will say it never happened.

"That's the Dave I know." I chuckled and ruffled his hair with my gloved hand.

"Thanks Bro." He said with a smile that was bigger than last time.

"No prob bro." I said. I saw him flinch when I said 'bro'. I saw something in the sky then. It was small and red. I obviously got Dave's attention by looking at the sky. More of the red things came, and they were coming fast. I saw Dave stiffen.

"What the hell?! If it's what I think it is..." Dave whispered though clenched teeth. I looked at him.

"Dave. Do you know what those things are?" I asked him not knowing whether or not I wanted to know.

"Yeah. I do."

_**=== Be The Bro's Little Brother, Dave**_

Shit. Right after I have my reunion with my Bro everything goes to hell. They were coming closer. Fast.

"They are ships." I said simply. I grabbed my sword and put it away because I know that I don't stand a chance alone with my Bro. One of the ships (the biggest one of them all) came right over our roof. And guess who came down that ship. It was the God damned Batterwitch.

"Why hello Dave." She said with cockiness in her voice.

"'Sup witch." I said. I saw Bro look at me and the troll queen. Well said queen sneered at me.

"You were always the one with the problem to treat royalty with respect. Even the other you." She looked at my Bro and smirked.

"My my. It looks like Dirky grew up to be a strong man after all." She had left hand on her hip and the other one was holding her trident.

"We aren't here to talk about me or my Bro. Now I'm going to assume that you are here to take over the world?" She looked at me with that smirk still there.

"Yes. Of course I am. But you know. If you or your brother and friends behave then I _might _spear you. Maybe keep you as pets. After all I'm shore that _he _wouldn't like it if you all are culled." I raised my eyebrow.

"Who is this _'he' _you are talking about?" I asked. I was hoping that I might be wrong. God I hoped that I was wrong.

"Why you know who _he _is Dave. After all _he _is your best friend." I was right. My eyes became narrow and I growled.

"Don't you dare touch John!" I wanted to kill her then and there.

"Dave. What the hell is going on? Who is she?" Bro asked me. The Condesce looked at Bro confused.

"What the shell? He doesn't know? He doesn't remember?" She asked pointing to him. I slowly nodded. She burst out laughing. She even had the nerve to wipe away a tear. She calmed down and was grinning.

"Buoy that is rich! And you never told him!" She shook her head.

"Well you will have plenty of time to tell him once you come with me."

_'You gotta get out of this. Think Dave think!' _I thought.

"You know that this isn't like the game right? I doubt you even have your so called 'powers'! But you know better then try to escape now do you?" She asked.

_'That's it!' _I remembered the conversation with John earlier. I closed my eyes and did what I do best. Control time. I opened my eyes to see everything stopped. Except me and Bro. I looked at her 'royal highness' smiling that smug smile of hers. I turned my head to my right to see how Bro reacts to all this.

**_=== Be Older Brother, Bro_**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. First red space ships come out of nowhere, then an alien with horns comes out of a space ship, and she knows my little bro and his friends (and apparently me to), _then _everything stops.

_'What? How? What the fuck?! What the hell?! What is going on?!' _I was freaking out on the inside but I was still holding my mask on the outside. I turn my head to look at Dave.

"So?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"Dave Fucking Strider. You have some fucking important shit to explain." I said. He sighed, took off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at me and put the glasses back on.

"I'm sorry, but I'll tell you later. Now we have to go before I get tiered." He said. I looked at him.

"Wha-?" I didn't get finish my sentence because Dave Flashed Stepped and held my shoulders firmly.

"Bro. You should probably close your eyes." I was confused.

"Why?" He just gave me a smirk.

"Because you might get time sick." He said, then there was a red light that enveloped us. With that we left the roof and were in this red tunnel. I looked around and saw images. All in color. It was like watching movie clips because I saw things that happened before I was born. I saw World War II, Amelia Earhart go fly on her airplane, the Civil War, and so on. I saw parts of my childhood. I even saw Dave's childhood. I soon saw bits and pieces of six other children.

"Huh. No wonder John hates Betty Crocker even before all this shit happened. His grandma was raised by the Batterwitch herself. Must've been a shity childhood." I heard Dave say.

"Oh, John saw something on the internet about the witch. I guess that's cool." He muttered. I saw Dave look at a certain movie thing and went towards it. It was of a boy hugging his dad (well I assumed that who the man was) who had a cake that said 'Happy Birthday John!'. When we got close enough there was a flash of light again. It was so bright I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again we were in the living room with the man and boy. Dave took his hands off of my shoulders and waved at the boy.

"'Sup Egbert. Have you finally caved in and decided to eat the Batterwitch's food?" He said with a smirk on his face. I looked at the boy and he slowly smiled.

"DAAAAAAAAVE!" He jumped and hugged my bro. Dave hugged back and ruffled his hair.

"Dave oh my god I have a lot to tell you! My dad is alive can't you believe it?!" He looked at me and smiled even bigger if that was possible.

"Oh my god! And your bro is alive to! Oh my god this is amazing! I'm so happy!" Then he stopped and frowned.

"And no. I will never eat that horrible excuse for food!" He said pouting. He stopped, let go of Dave (finally), and looked at him with a questioning stare.

"So Dave. Why are you here? And if you can do that then does that mean?..." He trailed off.

"I would assume so. And I'll tell you everything once Lalonde and Harley are here. John would you go and tell the others that I'll be there soon to get them?" John nodded his head and took out a PDA. He was typing fast and I saw the man go up to John.

"Is that my PDA?" He asked pointing to the device.

"Yes Dad, but I'm sure you have your own copy." John said. His eyebrows went together in frustration.

"Ugh this is taking to long. Hang on." he put his PDA away and took out something that looked like... Bill Cosby?

"Dude. What the fuck is that?" Dave pointed to the head set.

"Oh this is my Bill Cosby head set. I Alchemized it during the game." John said. Dave raised an eyebrow. John sat down on the couch and this red screen popped up.

"Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I took so long I'm using my Bill Cosby head set right now." There was a bit of silence before he talked again.

"Dave wanted me to tell you that he'll be getting you soon. He wants to bring you to my house. Said that only then he would tell me what's going on." Dave nodded at John.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." And with that Jong took off the head set.

"See ya soon Egbert. Bro I'm going to leave you here with John kay?" I looked at him and blinked. He was acting as if I was a kid. And with the way things are going I might as well have been.

"Sure. Be carful." I told him. He smirked and we fist bumped. With a flash he was gone. I looked at John in the eyes. They were so blue and... They looked like they have been though so much.

"Something happened. Kids don't just look like they have been though Hell and back." John looked down and then looked up as if he was ashamed.

"I-I can't tell you. Not yet. Not until the others are here. I'm sorry." He said. I went up to him, kneeled down, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said with a weary smile. He gave a bittersweet smile.

"You know. I think I know now how much Dave looks up to you. Heh. He even said that you are a hero." I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said sweetly. That was when I saw something. Or rather someone. He looked like John but his hair was more tamed. His skin was tanner, and he was wearing a black shirt with a green skull, a green jacket and tan shorts. He still had the glasses and he still had the smile, but his eyes were green. Not blue. I was pulled out of what ever happened and there was that flash of light. But this time it was green I turn around to see if Dave came back safely.

* * *

**Okay so this is the longest chapter I ever had so far. So I'm pretty happy. And this took what? A day? So that's pretty cool. Hope you like this and review! Bye-bye! :33**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! Yeah...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up in my room. I saw my movie posters and I saw them with all that writing on them. I sighed.

_'I wonder why I did that in my sleep.' _I thought sad. I looked at my drawer and saw a movie poster rolled up. I got up and unrolled it.

"Huh. Little Monsters." I said. My voice sounded a little... Higher than it was last time. I looked down at my arms and saw white sleeves. Not blue.

"Huh?" I looked at my cloths and saw that I was wearing what I wore on my thirteenth birthday. I went to see what was in my SYLLADEX. Surprisingly it was the same! It had everything there to! I looked at my Hammerkind and I had all of my hammers.

"Whoa. Cool!" I said with a smile. I grabbed some nails and the one hammer that was laying around. I did the same thing I did on my birthday what three four years ago? I put it up and I read the note.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON._

_I AM SO PROUD OF YOU." _I saw drops of water land on the note. I touched my eyes to find tears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in... Then out. I opened my eyes to see the cake on the floor and some of the stuff around my room messed up.

"Huh. Maybe..." I started. I just shook my head and walked out of my room. I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. There I saw a man with a hat putting the finishing touches to the cake in front of him. With wide eyes I walked up to him.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hm?" The man turned around and I got to see his face. I looked on with tears in my eyes. With wobbly steps I went up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"John? Are you okay?" My Dad asked. I just nodded.

"I'm okay now. I missed you so much! I'm sorry! I love you!" I was babbling on and on. When I saw my Dad dead in that castle in the game, I felt regret. Regret that I never got to do things with my Dad ever again. Regret that I thought that my Dad was annoying. Now I got to do things with him again. I can say that I'm happy that I'm his son.

"John. What are you saying? You only saw me yesterday. John what happened?" I stopped instantly and looked up at his face. He was honestly confused.

_'H-he doesn't? He doesn't remember?' _I was confused as well, but when I thought about is.

_'I guess it's a good thing. At least he won't remember dying.' _I thought. I shook my head.

"I-it's nothing Dad. I-I just had a bad dream is all." I said with a weak smile. He looked concerned and afraid that I might brake down again. I backed out of the hug and made my fake smile bigger.

"No! Really! I'm fine! Don't worry!" I reassured him, but he didn't looked convened.

"John, you know that you can tell me anything right?" I nodded.

"Yes Dad." I took a look at the cake. It's been a while since I had _his _cakes and not Nanna's.

"So what flavor is it?" I asked. Dad was shocked a little since I said that. I wouldn't eat any of his cakes, but I'm making an exception because it's my _Dad's._

"What? I want to know." I said. He calmed down a little and turned to the cake.

"It's marble. And I thought that I wouldn't use Betty Crocker this time." He said and my eyes went wide.

"It's homemade?" I asked in awe. He just nodded and I smiled.

"You know it's been forever since you made a homemade cake." I told him. That was when I saw a flash of that familiar red light. Dad and I went out of the kitchen, and I saw non other than the Strider brothers themselves.

_**=== Be The Goth Kid, Rose**_

I woke up on my side on my bed. I saw everything as it was. And I saw my walls covered with one word. 'Meow'. I blinked and got up. I looked at my clothes and saw that they were the same from John's birthday.

"Hm. It seems that we went back in time." I said once I noticed my voice was different.

"Or maybe..." I started then stopped when I heard a crash outside of my room. I went out of my room and saw my Mom with a pile of glass and liquid.

"*sigh* All that gone to waste." She said. Mom went to go get the equipment to clean the mess up. I walked up to said mess, then looked at my Wandkind.

_'It seems I have everything from the game.' _I thought. I equipped my wands and used magic to clean up the mess. I heard Mom coming back, so I put away my wands.

_'I wonder if she remembers. If my hypothesis is correct then...' _I never got finish my thought because my Mom came up to me.

"Rose! What happened to the broken glass?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry I got it-" And once again I was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from my room. I forgot to close the door. I went into my room and saw that John was pestering me.

_"Hello John." _I typed.

_"hey rose. here. click on this._

_weneedtotalkaboutstuff" _I clicked on it.

_"i am going to get jade ok?"_

_"Okay." _And then Jade was in the conversation.

_"Hello Jade."_

_"hey rose! :D"_

_"okay now that you two are here. oh wait this is taking to long. hang on for a sec." _John typed.

_"Jade do you know why John has called us here?" _I asked.

_"nope! :/"_

_"Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I took so long I'm using my Bill Cosby head set right now."_

_"Okay."_

_"so john. can you tell us why you are doing this? where is dave?"_

_"Yes. I'd like to know why my genetic brother is not with us."_

_"Dave wanted me to tell you that he'll be getting you soon. He wants to bring you to my house. Said that only then he would tell me what's going on."_

_"Why?"_

_"john whats going on?"_

_"I'll talk to you later. Bye." _With that he left.

_"i have a feeling that things wont go so well." _Jade said.

_"Yes well, don't we all?" _I asked.

"Rose. You have a friend who want's to see you." My Mom called. I raised an eyebrow.

_'Now I wonder who that might be.' _I thought.

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go as well. Good bye Jade."_

_"see ya later rose!" _And then I left as well. I got up, left my room, and went into my living room.

**_=== Be Cool Kid, Dave_**

With a flash I was in a living room. I saw a woman who looked like teen Mom, but older.

"'Sup. I'm Dave. I'm here for Rose. Could you get her for me please?" I asked. She stared at me wide-eyed and she called for Rose. Rose came down in all her glory.

"Hello Dave. Would you care to tell me what is going on?" She asked me.

"No can do sis. Not until I get Harley." I told her. She went up to me and raised an eyebrow.

"So we need everyone with us?"

"Yes. I have a plan. And this time some certain adults are coming with us." I told her.

"You're not saying?" I interrupted her.

"Yes. They forgot, and this way they won't find out the hard way. This way they might have a better chance at survival." I told her with determination. She nodded.

"I see. At least this way we can tell them ourselves." She said in defeat. No not defeat. More like she accepted my plan. I grabbed her hand and went to take adult Mom's. She was standing there with confusion in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything is okay." I said trying to reassure her. I just held my hand out for her to take. She was hesitant, but she put her hand in mine. With a red flash of light, we were gone.

_**=== Be Dog Girl**_

I found myself on my plush toys. I looked around and saw that everything was normal. I looked down and saw that I wasn't in my God Tier outfit but what I wore on John's birthday. I felt that something was missing so I touched my head.

"*gasp* My ears! There gone!" I said in shock. I checked to see if my tail was gone as well. And it was!

"Wait. If I don't have my ears and tail any more then does that mean?..." I trailed off. I ran down my steps and use the teleporter to teleport myself as low as I could. Then I ran down the rest of the steps until I was at ground level. I stood there, letting myself breath, and trying to slow my heart beat. I slowly walked into the living room and saw Bec sleeping. I also saw that there was another person on the couch. I slowly made my way towards the person, trying to not be spotted. But then the fire in the fire place became lit! I jumped a little and saw the man. He stood up and walked towards me. That was when I saw his face and hair.

"Grandpa?" I asked. He looked like my grandpa yet he didn't. His hair was black and he didn't have a mustache.

"Jade! Oh how you've grown! It seems like only yesterday you were a little girl." He said with that funny accent of his. I intently smiled and jumped up to give him a well deserved hug.

"Grandpa! I missed you so much! How are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Ah I missed you to my dear. I'm doing just fine. It's weird though. Coming back from the dead and all. But it's not as strange as being a young man again. I'd say that I'm in my late twenties right about now. Not that I'm complaining. It's quite nice." He said with a big goofy smile.

"So how are you even?..." I started and his smile faltered.

"Ah well that's the thing. I don't know. All I know is that, that game of yours, that you and your friends and brother played, was generous enough to let me live again as a youngster." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But with being dead I got to meet many people that I haven't seen in such a long time. I also learn many things. I learn about that other universe." I stared at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. That was when I heard a beeping sound coming from my SYLLADEX. I took out my lunch box/laptop and found that John was pestering me.

_"hey jade!"_

_"hi john!"_

_"i'm going to talk to rose okay?"_

_"okay." _I waited for a few minutes then John came back.

_"okay so i need you to click on this._

___weneedtotalkaboutstuff_" I clicked on it and I found Rose. The conversation was short, but I found out that Dave was coming over. So when Rose went off I got off as well.

"What was that all about?" Grandpa asked me.

"Well it seems like Dave is coming over." I told him.

"I see." Then there was a flash of red light that startled Bec awake. Bec teleported right next to me. The red light was gone and there was Dave with Rose and their Mom.

"Dave! Rose!" I yelled and ran up to them. I was so excited that I didn't noticed that there was something on my head. And something was waging.

"Hey Jade." Dave said with that smirk of his.

"Hello Jade." Rose said with a smile.

"So how's it been dog girl?" Dave asked. I looked at him confused and then I felt my head.

"My ears! They're back!" I gasped. I checked to see if I had my tail and it was back as well!

"Whoa!" I was so surprised. That was when I remember my Grandpa.

"Dave, Rose! Meet my Grandpa!" I said. I grabbed their hands and pulled them towards my Grandpa.

"Dave, Rose, this is my Grandpa, Jake Harley. Grandpa these are my friends. Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde." I said with pride. Grandpa just laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you. As you know, I am Jake Harley. But I'm sure you've meet my counterpart, Jake English?" He asked. Rose looked shocked and Dave... Well Dave kept his mask on.

"How do you? Do you?" They started at the same time. Again my Grandpa laughed.

"Well I have been _dead _for quite some time now. I'm surprised that I'm even alive right now! Let alone that I'm in my late twenties or early thirties." He said.

"And like I told my dear Jade, since I have been dead I got to get some knowledge of what the universe has to offer." He told them.

"Well it's been nice to talk, but we can do that later. First we need to go to Egbert's house." Dave said.

"Oh! How about Bec teleports us?" I asked.

"I mean you've must be tiered from all that running around and controlling time and all." I said. Dave looked at me. And I turned to look at Bec.

"Bec would you please take me, Grandpa, Dave, Rose, and their Mom to John's house?" I asked him. All he did was doing his teleporting thing and we were in John's house. I turn around and found John siting on his couch.

"John!" I yelled.

"Jade!" He yelled back.

"Oh my God! You still have your dog ears and tail?!" He asked.

"Ah well when I woke up I didn't have them. I wonder..." I thought of not having them and they disappeared. Then I thought of having them then they appeared.

"Whoa! It looks like you can make them come and go when ever you want to! That's so cool!" He exclaimed. Then he looked at my Grandpa confused.

"Hey. Why is Jake here? And isn't he suppose to be sixteen not however old he is now?" John asked. Grandpa and I laughed.

"Sorry, but you're thinking of English. I'm Jake _Harley._" He said.

**_=== Be Bro_**

When I turned around to see if Dave was okay I saw that he brought more people. After the whole confusion with John and the 'Grandpa' I looked at 'Grandpa' more closely. He looked exactly like the boy I saw when I was looking at John. Only older. And he was wearing this weird outfit. It was like an old expedition outfit. It was like 'Dude you know it's not Halloween right? It's in October. Right now we are in April. Not October.'.

"Dirk?" I turned my head to see _her._

"Roxy?" I asked.

"Dirk what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Heh. I should say the same." I said then frowned.

"I'm here 'cause my kid brother somehow has superpowers." I told her then looked at Dave.

"Now I'm assuming that everyone is here." I said and he nodded.

"Dave tell us. What the fuck is going on? How do you know that alien lady with the horns?" I asked. That was when Jake, John, Jade, and Rose froze.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"There was an alien lady with horns." I told him.

"Did she have gry skin? Was her horns tall and slightly curved? Did she have a black skintight suit with tyrian purple in the shape of a 'H'? Did she have a trident? Did she have lots of jewelry? Did she-" I stopped him right there.

"Whoa. Calm down before you hurt yourself. And for all of your questions, yes." I told him. His eyes became wide. I looked at Jade and she was the same.

"Oh God. I thought we killed her!" He exclaimed. He was freaking out.

"John. Calm down. Don't you remember what the others told you?" Rose said. John shook his head.

"Only another royal blood can kill the Empress. So Feferi needs to Kill The Condesce so then she can become the new Empress. Feferi never gave the killing blow. So it's understandable for the witch to still be alive." Rose tried to reason. Jake sighed.

"I honestly thought I would never get to see her again." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well. She was my adoptive grandmother. I assume that you know her very well. She is famous after all. She went under the name of 'Betty Crocker'." My eyes went wide.

"See! Now do you know how horrible she is!" John yelled.

"Betty Crocker is the most evil person on the plant! No in all the universes!" He continued.

"John. Calm down before I get Vriska to use her mind powers to make you fall asleep." Dave said. John instantly calmed down.

"Now Jade, do you think you can go and get that fourth wall?" Dave asked the dog girl.

"Sure Dave I'll be right back. Come on Bec!" And then the dog teleported them to who knows where.

**_=== Be Dog Girl, Jade_**

Bec teleported me to that big room and I saw the fourth wall. I walked up to it when I saw something gold. I turned my head to it and I saw the ship that John and I was in for three years! I smiled and an idea popped into my head. I thought of wearing my God Tier cloths and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was! I grinned. I used my space powers to made me small and I went into the space ship I went into a room where I last left the planets. I saw that they were still there.

"This is getting better and better." I said out loud. I used my powers to have the planets follow me around, and I went out of the ship. I went to my normal size and CAPTCHALOGUED the ship. I went up to the fourth wall and did what I did the last time.

_**=== Be The Very Confused Dad**_

I didn't know what was going on. My son was talking about me being dead, two mysterious males came out of nowhere, my son knows a girl with dog ears and tail (who has a dog that teleports), and my son knows an alien that he said he killed. There is even a young man who is being called 'Grandpa'. How does that even work? I shook my head.

"John." I said going up to him.

"How? How is this happening? This isn't some elaborate dream is it?" I asked. John looked me in the eyes. What I saw broke my heart. His eyes were like my mothers, blue, old, wise, and yet so so sad.

"Dad. You know. I-I'm not sure how. And... This is reality. It's not a dream." I gave him the biggest hug I could while being gentle.

"Son. Even though I don't know what happen. I am so proud of you. So proud. You don't know how proud I am of you. It seems like you became a man without me knowing it. But remember there are times when you can be a child again. No matter what I will always be proud of you. I love you John."

**_=== Be The Fathers Son, John_**

When Dad was holding me, telling me how proud of me he was, I just broke. Tears were running down my face like rapped rivers. I was soon sobbing.

"Dad!" Held him close, clutching his shirt. I was afraid that if I let go, he would disappear.

"What you were saying earlier. It wasn't a nightmare was it?" He asked. I couldn't say words anymore so I shook my head. We were like that for who knows how long. Rocking back and forth slowly. Next thing I knew more people were hugging me. I turn to see who they were and I saw Rose, Dave, Grandpa Harley, and Jade. I was surprised to see that Jade was back, but also surprised to see Dave hugging me.

"John I know what you're thinking. I am not heartless you know." Dave said with a smirk.

"You can always come to me. Both as a therapist and a friend." Rose said with a smile.

"John, as your ectobiological sister I will be there for you! If not as a sister then a cousin or friend!" Jade said with her big smile.

"John, if you want an old man's advice then you can always come to me you know." Grandpa Harley said with a kind smile that you would see on old men that are usually a grandpa (or at least a dad). I gave a smile to all of them.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I-I don't know how to repay you." I told them. Dave snorted.

"Then how about stop telling me that my apple juice is really piss." Dave said and flicked my forehead. I laughed at that, but was rubbing my forehead. Everyone let go of me and I let go of Dad.

"But I'm the pranking master Dave." I told him.

"Yeah well mister pranking master needs to give current Dave a call." He said. I looked at him confused.

"But aren't yo-?" Dave interrupted me.

"I'm from the near future. And around now you call past me. If you don't then we are going to have a doomed timeline. And no one likes a doomed timeline and dead Daves." He told me.

"Here is my number." He said giving me a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Tell me that Rose gave it to you. Say that she 'said that you two exchanged numbers sometime in The Veil incase of an emergency and you couldn't get to the other in time to talk and junk'. Tell me about how we still have our God Tier stuff and tell me about Jade. Oh and tell me 'when you are in a tight spot you can go back in time to my house and bring Bro.'. Got it?" He told me. I nodded and grabbed my phone.

"I'm going to my house to put you in. Gunna make it so whenever you call me it'll be in big blue words." He said and left. I dialed the number and waited a few seconds.

_"'Sup dude."_

"Dave! Oh my god can't you believe it?"I asked him.

_"To tell you the truth I'm not sure. I mean, maybe. Considering all that we went though you would think that we wouldn't be all to surprised by all this. Oh and dude? When is it not your birthday? It's like all the important stuff happens on your birthday." _I rubbed my head.

"Heehee. I guess you're right. Important stuff does tend to happen on my birthday. Oh! Dave you know what I just thought?"

_"What bro?"_

"Technically you and the others were born today to! So that means that technically you turn thirteen today to!" I said grinning.

_"Shit dude I suppose that you're right. Guess we have tell the whole world now that Jade, Rose, and I were born in April, not December." _I frowned (but I think that maybe other people would've thought I was pouting).

"Holy shit dude I didn't think you'd use proper grammar! Has spending all that time with your ectosis and her girlfriend finally gotten to you?"I said teasing him.

_"Shut up John."_

_"Now that I think of it. Egbert how the fuck did you get my phone number?"_

"Rose. Said that you two exchanged numbers sometime in The Veil incase of an emergency and you couldn't get to the other in time to talk and junk."I said what I was told to say.

_"Huh. Well bro, let me tell you something."_

"What?" I was confused.

_"We really didn't get a chance to do that. The Veil was shity and boring as hell. And at the only time I needed to talk to Rose I couldn't get to her when we got to the other session because she didn't have her God damned phone on her! Besides if she did then she would've been all dunk and I probably wouldn't understand any of the shit would be spewing out of her mouth. Shit I'm really glad that she stopped drinking. The alcohol was messing up her head."_

"Wait. She was drinking?! And you are actually feeling emotion? Shit dude. This stuff is crazy."I said while looking at Rose.

_"Yeah she was drinking. And you're acting like I'm a fucking robot. Of course I got fucking feelings bro."_

"Oh hey Dave?"

_"What?"_

"Did you know that we still have our God Tier stuff right?" I asked him.

_"Shit John. Are you for real? This better not be a prank or anything 'cause if it was then that has to be one of your most shityest pranks in the whole universe. No. In every universe." _Now I understood why Dave wanted me to tell past him about Jade.

"No! I'm telling you the truth! Jade can even make her dog ears come and go anytime she wants."

_"Heh. Now we aren't your everyday kids now are we?" _He said and I was a little surprised.

"Dave. We were never normal to start with. We weren't born like normal babies. If anything I would be considered all of ours grandpa."I told him.

_"Really Egbert?"_

"Well yeah. I mean I clone our parents and we sort of were born from them and so I guess I'm my own grandpa. Guess I should be calling my past self from the game 'Poppop'."I said, and when you think about it then I guess I'm my own grandpa. Not to mention that I'm my own clone.

_"John that is messed up. And I should know. I'm like the king when it comes to time shenanigans. Hell I'm the Knight."_

"Yeah I know. Oh and Dave."

_"What?" _He asked.

"When you are in a tight spot you can go back in time to my house and bring Bro."

_"Dude you're not turning into Jade are you? Because if you are then shit is about to go down isn't it?" _He asked. I didn't know what to say. So I went silent.

"I uh, gotta go Dave. See ya!" I said quickly.

_"Hey-!" _I hanged up and sighed. I turned around and jumped up to the seconded floor and was holding the edge for dear life.

"Holy shit Dave! What the hell man?!" I yelled at him while he was laughing.

"Fuck John! You're acting like a cat man!" He yelled back though the laughter. I think my prankster's gambit went down.

"Now get down here. We have to go." He said. I was confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Remember that ship you were on for three years?" He asked, and I shuddered.

"That place was boring. As. Hell. Like The Veil." That was when I remembered something.

"Wait here." I used my windy thing to fly down and into my Dad's study. I took off the things on the piano, and used my windy thing again to move it into the living room.

"We are going to bring this with us." I said floating next to the most wonderful instrument in the universe. Dave nodded and looked to Jade, who in turn nodded. Jade used her space powers to make the piano smaller and put it into the ship that appeared out of nowhere.

"Now that is done. Time to go to Jade's place." Dave said, and Jade used her powers to take us all to a weird room.

"Okay the plan is basically like the last one. Okay?" She asked me.

"Would someone care to explain to us what is going on?" My Dad asked. We all looked at Dave.

"Once we leave. We don't have much time. Even though I'm the Knight of Time I can not stop time forever. I have my limits." I understood.

"Okay! Jade let's put this plan into action!" I said while putting my fist into the air.

* * *

**End of chapter. I know right? I hate it when others does it to, but it creates suspense and it makes stories addictive. :/ And look at that! This chapter is even longer! Wow. I am happy! =D Okay review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep. I know. Wait. I don't know. Maybe. I'm not the all mighty Andrew Hussie. So update!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Jade used her powers to make us small enough to fit on the ship. She did the same thing and made the fourth wall big enough for the ship to go though. But she made it so it was small enough to be hidden easily. Everyone was on the deck of the ship and Bec was there to. She used her powers to make the ship go as fast as last time. And then we were though the wall.

"What the fuck?" Dave's Bro asked. I looked around us and saw the other wall.

"Hey why does the wall look closer than last time?" I asked Jade.

"Hmm. It looks like the wall _is _closer than last time." That was when I got confused.

"Why now? I mean the last time we did this it took us _three years _just to get to the other side."

"I don't know. But by the way we are going and how close the wall is, I'd say that we are going to be there in about a day."

"Oh, and John there is something that I think you would like to see." Jade said with a smile.

**_=== Be A Random Boy With Glasses_**

I came back from my daily round with Brobot and when I got to my room I saw a note on my bed.

"I wonder who it could be." I said out loud. I walked up to it, (while avoiding my guns and posters) and picked it up. When I saw the color I knew instantly who it was. I read what it said.

_**=== Be Another Random Boy With Glasses.**_

I was having a rap off with my Bro when Jake pestered me. I made the universal 'time out' with my hands and answered the guy.

_"What up English?" _I typed.

_"DIRK. YOU NEED TO BRING YOUR BRO, ROXY, HER MOM, JANE, AND HER DAD TO MY PLACE. NOW!" _He typed back.

_"Whoa dude. What's going on? What happened?" _I asked.

_"IT IS AN EMERGENCY! LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE! MY GRANDMA AND HER FRIENDS ARE COMING!"_

_"Holy shit. I'm coming. But fist when are they coming?"_

_"I DO NOT KNOW. BUT YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" _And then he logged out. I looked at Bro.

"We need to go to English's place. But we have to get the others first." Bro nodded and we went on our skateboard rockets.

**_=== Be Girl With Her Mother_**

I was talking with Mom about her stories and ideas for future ones when I heard the sound of rockets outside. We went outside to see Dirk and his big brother Dave. Dirk grabbed me while Dave grabbed Mom.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"We get to find out once we are at English's." Dirk said.

**_=== Be Girl Who Loves To Bake With Her Father_**

I was finishing the icing on the cake that Dad and I made when I heard rockets outside my house. Dad and I went outside and I found Lil' Sebastian waving his little arms at the approaching people. Roxy grabbed me and her Mom grabbed my Dad while Lil' Sebastian jumped on Dirk's rocket.

"What's going on?!" I asked/yelled.

"I don't know! Well find out once we are at Jake's!" Roxy yelled back.

**_=== Be Boy Waiting For Friends_**

I was outside the forest, walking back and forth, waiting for my friends to arrive. That was when I heard the faint sound of rockets. I looked out towards the sea and saw Dirk with the others. They were approaching fast. Soon they were landing.

"What is this about Jake?" Dirk asked.

"Why did you have Dirk round us up?" Jane asked.

"Well something has come up." I said nervously.

"Jake is everything okay?" Roxy asked.

"Well. No, not really. We might wait awhile for them to come. She didn't say when they were coming. Only said that she send the note to the day they were coming. Oh I hope they come safely." I rambled.

"Who? Who is coming?" Jane said while shaking me.

"Remember my pen pal?" I asked, and my friends nodded.

"Well. She is coming and she is bringing her friends. And their guardians." I said while looking at them and occasionally the grownups. I was waiting for one of them to speak first and Dirk was the first one to speak up.

"Whoa. Hold up. You are saying that she and her friends _and their guardians _are coming _here_?" Dirk asked. I just swallowed and nodded.

"But. *sigh* It's weird enough to meet _them, _but for them to bring _their_ guardians and us to bring _our _guardians. Jake do you know how messed up this is?" He asked me.

"You don't understand though! She said that this has to happen! Said something about reviving memories or of the like. Here!" I gave him the note.

"Read this!"

_**=== Be John**_

"So. Does the other Jake know?" I asked Jade. She turned to look at me.

"Oh! Don't worry I wrote him a note! I send it to the day we are coming so he would be ready." I nodded. That was when I remembered something.

**_=== Be Bro Dirk_**

I saw the thing that had been dubbed as 'Yellow Yard'. Everything was confusing and strange. I felt a hand on my sholder and I was expecting Roxy, but instead saw a blue ghost.

"The hell?" I asked and she just laughed a weird laugh.

"Hoo hoo hoo! It's quite nice to meet you Dirk! I've heard about you from my grandson." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am John's grandmother. I am also-" She never got to finish her sentence because of Harley.

"Jane! It's been to long!" He said running up to the ghost.

"Ah Jake! My, you look young! The game has been quite generous has it not?" She asked Holding his hand. Now that I look at her, she looked like a woman I saw once, but I couldn't remember where. She had a scar on her right eye, had a clown hat that had one of its things cut off, and had a arm that was off her body.

"I know! I'd admit, you look not to shabby yourself. I'm glad that you got to become a sprite. You finally got to meet John! And now we can talk to each other once more!" He said with that goofy smile of his.

"Ah Strider. I see you've met my sister Jane Egbert. She was Jane Crocker and I was Jake Crocker. But I ran away and eventually ran the business." Jake told me. I was going to ask him what he meant by 'sprite' when I heard music. **(AN:** **Listen to 'Showtime'.)** It was from somewhere in the ship, and it sounded sad. I wanted to know who was playing that, so the others and I fallowed it.

_'I wonder who is playing this?' _I thought. We walked though halls, halls, and more halls. Twists and turns. Though rooms, up stairs, and down stairs. It was like a fucking maze that ship. Annoying as hell.

_'I wonder if anyone got lost in this place... Most likely.' _I thought to myself. And you know what? It was taking forever just to find the origin of the wondrous sounds. But the music grew louder and louder. More and more aggressive. We stopped at a door, and found Mr. Egbert, Roxy, Dave, and Rose. I opened the door to find Jade siting on the ground with her dog (facing away from the doorway), and John sitting at the piano (who was facing _towards _the doorway). I also found a floating pink cat with tentacles, a princess hat, and a tux. But what I saw made me scared. I saw Dave. Just like in my dream sword and all, but when I look closely to one of his wings I saw a faint scar and feathers were disrupted. And the thing was, he was orange. I couldn't remember whether or not what color Dave was, but I don't think it was orange.

_'Was it?... Was it just a dream? What if?... What if it was a memory? A vision?' _I asked myself. We all just stood there; listening to the sad, angry, yet beautiful music that John was creating. Soon the song ended softly. John looked up, Jade turned around, and smiled. She then turned back to John.

"See! Told you it would work." She got up and turned around to face us.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on in!" She said with a big smile. I looked at the other Dave, the orange winged one, and slowly walked in.

"'Sup." I said.

**_=== Be John_**

"So you are saying that if I play the piano then people would come and we get to have everyone on the ship here?" I asked Jade.

"Mhm!" She nodded. I sighed and shook my head.

I walked into the room with the newly acquired piano and saw someone.

"DAVESPRITE!" I yelled. I ran up to him and punched him in the gut. And he had the nerve to just stand there.

"WAHT THE FUCK?! FIRST YOU GO AND BRAK UP WITH MY SISTER, THEN YOU GO AND WRITE A NOTE MOCKING MY DAD, THEN FLY AWAY, AND NOW YOU SHOW YOUR FACE LIKE NONE OF IT HAPPEND?! HOW DARE YOU?!" I was enraged. But then he hugged me. HUGGED ME!

"John. I know what I did was wrong, but listen to me. Hear me out. I did it so when I left you wouldn't be sad. I did it so you wouldn't care. And you have to get past me braking up with Jade. I didn't feel anything between us. I didn't feel any love. I mean, I love her as a friend and sister, but not in that way. John. I'm so sorry." When I heard him say that, I didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to feel. I felt so hurt, betrayed, so angry, and so sad.

"Fuck you Davesprite. You are a fucking idiot you know that." I told him, and for the third time that day I cried. I hugged him back and cried.

"Yeah dude. I know. I know." He said while rubbing my back. After some odd amount of minutes I let go of him and went to the piano. I pushed down the first note, and let my feelings become sound.

_**=== Be The Winged Dave**_

When I saw him, I froze.

"Bro?" I asked not sure if what I was seeing was real.

"Yeah. It's me." I couldn't believe it. I had to see it myself. So I flew up towards him, and then looked at the other Dave. He nodded. My head jerked back to Bro and I went up to hug him. I didn't - no - couldn't care that everyone was watching.

"Fuck you. Fuck you for dying." I said, my voice muffled. That was when I felt arms wrapped around me.

"Yeah, well fuck you for turning into an angle on me." I looked up to him.

"You think I'm an angle?" I asked.

"Well sure. I mean you have the wings and all. You don't have a halo, but you still have a sword." He said wiping away tears.

_'When did I started crying?' _I thought/asked myself.

"Now can you explain to me why we have two Dave's?" Bro asked. I pulled myself together and nodded.

"Well guys, we should start at the beginning. How about with Jane and Jake Crocker?" I asked.

**_=== Be Mysterious Pilot_**

"Were did they go?!" The Condesce yelled/asked. We were in the bridge of the ship. She was pacing back and forth, stopped, and sighed.

"No matter. Helmsman, go to my son's house." The Empress ordered me. I had no choice, but to do as she says.

"Soon I will have John again." I heard her mutter under her breath.

_'John?! Does she mean?! Oh no!' _I thought franticly. I then had an idea, and took a deep breath. I saw in my minds eye where John was.

_'Perfect.' _I used my psychic power to make the ship that he and his friends were in faster, to make it so that they would arrive at their destination faster. I did not want them to become captured by _her._

_'They better be safe now. If not...' _I didn't want to think about it.

**_=== Be Jade_**

After the incredibly long tale of how a future Dave became Davesprite, I felt something was different.

"So you done with the story? Is that it?" Dave's and Rose's Mom asked.

"Well no, not exactly. The whole entire thing is so long I'm not sure if we can explain it all in just one day." John told them.

"Especially with all the time shenanigans I had with Terezi." Dave said.

"Jade dear, what's wrong?" Nannasprite asked. That was when everyone's attention went to me.

"Well I feel like something is different." And right after I said that sentence, there was a crash, and the ship jerked.

**_=== Be A Grandson/Dad/Grandpa_**

"So you sure you have everything ready?" Roxy asked me.

"Yes. I'm sure. I have the wall thing on the ground, in a open space, and I have my weapons at the ready for when any of the fauna try to do anything strange." I told her.

"Just to be safe I'm going to equip my spoon/fork okay?" Jane asked. I nodded. I reread the note trying to calm my nerves.

_'dear jake,_

_i have an important task for you. i need you to bring your friends and their guardians to your island. we are coming and are bringing our guardians. we are doing this so we can explain some things to them ourselves. i know that you might be thinking that this is crazy, but you have to trust me. we are coming though the fourth wall, so i need you to put it in an open space. lay it on its back. make sure that everyone stands back, and that everything is safe for us. dave will explain to everyone once we get together. he has a plan and we need the guardians with us so they have a better chance at survival. and so they could remember the memories that they have lost. i send this note to the day that we are coming. lives are going to be at stake jake. thank you and good luck._

_- from jade harley'_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Calm down Jake. Everything is going to be fine." Dirk reassured me. I smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Dirk." I said to him. After I said that I heard a crash and saw a flash of gold. I turned to see a golden ship rising up and growing. Soon it stopped and it slowly made its way down onto the ground.

"They're here." I breathed.

* * *

**I'm sorry! But I need to sleep! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

With a jerk the ship stopped. Everyone was on the ground.

"Ugh. Is this what a hangover feels like?" Jade asked.

"No." Rose said. I looked at her.

"You know that you can't drink until you are the age of twenty-one right?" I asked her.

"And with the Veil. Well I think that is explanatory." Rose said while rubbing her head. I just sighed and floated up. I looked at everyone.

"Need help?" I asked them. Most just groaned and I took it as a sign for a 'yes'. I used my windy powers to help them up.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and say 'hi' to the others!" I said with excitement. I turned and few towards the door that leads outside. I stopped right at the door and turn around to see if the others were right behind me.

"John God calm down. I know that you are excited to see them. Hell I'm a little excited as well." Dave told me.

"He's right. I can't reunite with my alternate universe grandson. Who is like your alternate universe nephew." Jade said while scratching her cheek.

"But first we should tell our guardians something." Rose said, and all eyes were on her.

"You see. How should I say this?" She started.

"Try not to be so surprised by who or what you see." Dave finished for her.

"With all this craziness going on, I'm not sure if we'll even be surprised even more." Rose's and Dave's Mom said.

"Uh. I think you will be surprised." I said. I pushed open the door and floated out. I had to hold my hand to my eyes because of the sun.

"Who knew how bright the sun can be?" I muttered/asked.

"John?" I looked towards the source of the familiar voice.

"Jane! Jake!" I rushed down to give them a hug. I turned my head to the ship.

"Come on Jade!" I yelled. I looked at Jake and grin.

"You wouldn't believe who we brought with us." I said and gave a /not/ manly giggle.

**_=== Be Jade_**

I looked at my Grandpa, and held my hand out.

"Let's go." I said with a smile. He smiled back and grabbed my hand.

"Yes. Let's." I floated and looked back at the others. I gave them a wink, and gave a jerk with my head to Bec signaling that he can fallow me. We came down to the ground and saw the others.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my Grandpa!" I said with enthusiasm. He let go, walked forward a little, and gave a bow.

"It's a pleaser to meet you all. My name is Jake Harley. As you know I am Jade's Grandfather. But you know me in this universe as Jake English." He had a wide grin, and made his way to Jake.

"It is great to finally meet you! But I might should have said 'it is great to finally meet me'." He gave a small chuckle. I looked behind me and saw the others come off the ship. I saw Rose's Mom and Dave's Bro walk towards there other.

"Holy shit." Dirk and Bro said at the same time.

_**=== Be Dirk**_

I looked up to see another me.

"You have a fucking hat." I said.

"You have a fucking hat on your shirt." The other me said.

"Well fuck." We said at the same time. I saw Dave walk up to us.

"Dirk, meet Bro. Bro, meet Dirk." He said.

"Dave. I have been saying this all day, but you have some serious shit to explain." The other me told Dave. That was when I noticed something.

"Hey. Do you know where the fuck is _my _Bro?" I asked.

"Hell if I knew." Dave said shrugging. That was when I saw 'it'.

**_=== Be Roxy_**

I saw the other me and she. _Was._ _Amazing!_

"Oh my God! You look amazing!" I told her. She looked shocked.

"Ah, well. Um. Thank you." She said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"My name is Roxy Lalonde. I guess you are the other me huh?" I asked.

"Y-yes. My name is also Roxy Lalonde. My daughter is Rose Lalonde." She said.

"Well the thing is that here she is my Mom." I told her rubbing my head and blushing a little. I saw Rose coming up to us, smiling.

"I see that you two are getting along nicely." She said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, and we were just talking about you and my Mom." I told her. That was when I noticed something.

"Speaking of my Mom. Where is she?"

"I do not know." Rose told me.

_**=== Be Jane's Dad**_

A man walked up to me. He looked exactly like me.

"Hello. My name is Jerry Egbert. Who are you?" He asked in a very business like manner. His voice even sounded like mine.

"Hello. My name is Jim Crocker. It is a pleaser to meet you Mr. Egbert." I told him.

_'At least we have different names.' _I thought. That was when we heard a scream.

**_=== Be Dirk's Bro_**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like a dream.

"Are they real?" I asked Rose.

"It looks like it, Dave." She said. I looked at her. It was sad really. We never get to meet up with our friends after that idiotic scratch because they died before we could actually _meet _them. I still wonder if they even remembered. Most likely not. Jade maybe, but not John. Rose turned to look at me and smiled.

"I know how you feel Dave. Let's go." She held out her hand smiling a kind smile. I smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Whatever you say sis. Whatever you say." I said while shaking my had laughing a little. We walked up to John and Jade. My smirk grew when I had an idea. I flashed stepped and grabbed John. Which ended him up screaming.

"Holy fuck John. Did you always screamed like a girl?" I asked him, giving him a small frown. He looked up to me eyes wide.

"Dave?" He whispered.

"The one and only." I said smirking.

"But I guess I shouldn't say that since I have two mini-mes. One is an awesome bird sprite and the other is an awesome cool god." I told him. He was gapping like a fish. I flicked his forehead.

"Earth to Egdurp." I said.

"But-but-"

"'But' what?" I asked.

"But you and the wha?" he sputtered and his arms were going everywhere. He even almost hit me.

"Whoa. Calm down John. Careful where you point those things." I told him and he stopped, blushing.

_'God he looks cute.'_ I thought.

"S-sorry Dave." He muttered.

**_=== Be The VARY Angry Troll_**

I went into my dear sweet son's house to see if he was there.

_'He has to be here. Where else could he be?' _I asked myself. I couldn't bare to see my beloved son taken away from me once again. I walked what seems to be a study room and saw my son's pictures on a desk. A small smile grew upon my face.

"I'll be taking these." I said out loud. I took the pictures of my child from when he was a young one. I looked at a space where something once was. There was two things on the ground that looked like they were thrown there carelessly. I exit the room and went up the stairs. I walked down a hallway and picked the first door I saw. I opened it, and saw what looked like a teenagers room. It was messy, and had posters on the walls. But what I saw made me sad. I had learn how to read and write English and other languages of this planet. So because of that I was able to read what was written on the posters.

"Who would do such a thing?" Just thinking of who ever did this to my son made my blood boil.

_'No one will never_ ever_ hurt John.' _I declared in my mind.

_'I will bring him home. And then he will never be hurt again. He will be safe.' _I thought while my 'motherly instincts' were kicking in. I went back down stairs and I went into the kitchen, there I saw something red.

"Oh. And what is this?" I picked it up, read it (it said to: EB from: TG), and opened it up with my nails. I picked up a toy bunny that was vary dirty and smelly. I put the toy down on the counter and looked to see if there was anything else in the box. I saw a note with red lettering. I read what it had to say.

_"so hey_

_since its your bday i had to get you back for the sick memorabilia you got me so i got you this godawful thing and now i just know youre standing there flipping your shit over it so youre welcome._

_its the actual gross bunny in the movie so that means nick cage actually grubbed it up with his clownish no talent fingers. i would suggest you put it somewhere and display it ironically but i know youre dead serious about this ridiculous shit so youll probably sleep with the damn thing and nibble its ear and stuff._

_but the weird thing is thats whats cool about you. youre this naive guy like pinocchio tumbled ass backwards off the turnip truck and started liking ghostbusters. then the fairy godmother kissed your nose or some shit and you turned out to be not made of wood and also pretty cool to talk to. one day your gooberish ways are gonna land you in a jam and i know im going to have to get you off the hook but its cool i got your back bro._

_then we'll meet and hug bump and get each others filthy wife beaters that much filthier so yeah_

_peace dawg_

_tg" _I noticed that this was written by Dave.

_'So. He might labor red feelings for my young one? Oh, my. Maybe when I get my hands on him I'll make him go though some training. Then he could be a nice pet for John. Or maybe a slave? What to do, oh what to do?' _I set the letter and the bunny back into the box.

"But first I have to find him, his friends, relatives, and my John." I said out loud. I walked out of the house and went back into my ship. I walked into bridge of the ship, approaching The Helmsman.

"Helmsman. I want you to find John and bring me to him. I want my son." I told him, but saying the last part though gritted teeth. He just nodded and we were off.

"Tell me Helmsman. Where is he?" I asked him.

"In another univerth. The other verthion of thith one actually." He clarified. I raised an eyebrow.

"He is in the other universe? The one where his mother became his granddaughter?" I asked.

"Yeth." He said simply.

* * *

**Gah! I know! It's so short! Well not _that _short, but you know! I just have to go to bed soon and I'm kinda running out of ideas right now. So _please _review. Tell me your thoughts. Your _ideas. _I need help! Please and thank you.**


	5. I NEED HELP D

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS THING BELOW! D **

**I got one review and it wasn't what I expected, but a review is a review. And writers like reviews. But here is a problem. No one is helping me with ideas. And if you've read my other story 'What do you mean?!' (there was supposed to be a '?', but for some weird reasons I can not put that in), then great! The reason I mentioned that story is because I need help with that to. So this is like a HUGE note thing... Maybe. I'm not sure if I should be posting this as a chap or not. You know what? I hate it when there are notes like this and usually skim it. And I know that you might be skimming this too, so I understand. But please help me. I know that I shouldn't do this, but I'm going to put down what I have for 'What do you mean?!' here. Think of it as a filler (and possibly a spoiler). It's been quite (can't spell =P) time so I want the chapter to be long for you guys. Please read it and give me ideas. And give me some ideas for 'Our shit is wrecked'. Please and thank you.**

**I am also posting this on 'What do you mean?!'.**

**If you haven't done so, read what is above. It is urgent. Please and thank you.**

* * *

**(chapter 5 for 'What do you mean?!')**

_**Chapter 5**_

I was about to read the not when someone Trolled/Pestered me.

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at ? -

CC: )(i Jo)(n -Egbert! My name is F-Ef-Eri P-Eix-Es!

CC: I want-Ed to t-Ell you to r-E-Ed Kanaya's not-E first. It's th-E Jad-E color-E on-E.

CC: By-E Jo)(n! I )(op-E to m-E-Et you soon! 38D

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ended trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at ? -

I blinked a couple of times.

"Okaaay. That was weird." I was about to read the not again when I thought it was kinda convenient that the fist note I took was the Jade one. I started to read it.

_'Dear John,_

_It Comes To My Attention That You Are Going Though A Tough Time Right Now. You See Feferi Said That She Wanted A Way For You To Feel Better. And Your Sister, Jade, Wanted To Help. So They 'Put Their Heads Together' And Formed This Plan. Since We Can Not Get To You, Nor We Could Get You To Us; We Send These Toys. Apparently We Could Send Things That Are Not Alive. It Is Strange I Know. You See These Toys Are Smaller Counterparts Of Our Lusii, And I Made Them. Rose Helped. She Really Knows Her Way Around With Needles. If You Are Wondering 'How' Or 'Why', It's Because I Alchemized The Items Used To Make The Dolls. It Took Twenty-four Hours Just To Create Them All. This Happened When You where Asleep John. Meaning You Were Asleep For Quite Some Time. But As You Can See These Dolls Are Not All There Is. Like Your 'Dad's 'PDA'. If You Toy With The Options You Can Find That It Is Now Like A 'Phone'. Each Of Us Gave You Two Things. Not Including The 'PDA'. We Have A Note For Our Own Things. We Will Tell You What Is The Name Of Our Lusus. My Lusus Is A Mother Grub. It Is An Honor To Have One Become Your Lusus. In Case You Do Not Remember, A Mother Grub Lays Troll Eggs. The Other Thing Is An Outfit That I Made For You. I Decided To Make It In The Color You Type In. It Has Your Wind Sign On It. I Am Sure That You Will Like It. Now John. Just So You Know You Are Not Alone. You Have Us._

_- From Kanaya Maryam'_

I reread it one more time to see if I wasn't seeing things.

"Wow. She and Rose made these dolls?" I whispered. I was truly amazed. I didn't know they could do such a thing. I took the doll that looked like a big mouth with horns. I also took the clothing and take a good look at them. It was a blue zip up jacket with a hood like my God Tier one (and pockets that zip open and close), black shirt with my blue wind sign, gray pants (that about six or eight pockets all together), and black shoes with blue strips. The blue _was_ the same shade as the blue I use in my text. How cool is that?

"Oh my god Kanaya! Rose! This is awesome!" I smiled my goofy smile.

"I can't believe that they made this for me!"

"Who is Kanaya and Rose?" KanKri asked.

"Huh? Oh!" I was so rapped up in the note I completely forgot about him and Miss Maryam.

"Kanaya is the name of one of my friends. She is really nice and caring. A lot like you Miss Maryam." I said with a small smile at her.

"Rose is another human, like me, but she has purple eyes and blonde hair. And apparently these are from all of my friends. And the thing is that Kanaya, and Rose, made this outfit and all the lusii dolls. It's really amazing!" I told her. I went to look at the next letter.

_'dear john,_

_i want you to know that you are a wonderful and amazing person! and now you are the proud owner of the doll of my lusus! she was a wonderful lusus! she helped me with my expeditions_

_now you also are a proud owner of my hat that i found one day_

_oh! john i want you to know that some times i can still hear the voices of the dead_

_one of those voices are a man's and do you know what he says? he says 'I am so proud of my son no matter what_

_i love him and i hope that one day he gets to know that being a man is just more than having mangrit_

_i want him to know that no matter what i will always love him and be proud to have him as my son'_

_it is so sweet is it not?_

_well i hope i will get to see you soon! good bye!_

_-from aradia megido'_

Well that was really short. But that wasn't just it. I was speechless. Tears welled up in my eyes. I took the doll and I saw that it looked like a ram and a dog had a kid. And the hat.

"Oh god." I put my hand to my mouth. The hat was like my Dad's.

"What's wrong?" KanKri asked.

"It's just. My Dad wore hats like this." I looked at the hat for a moment and put it on. I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my face.

_'Dad. I miss you...' _I thought sadly. I gave a shaky breath and open my eyes. I then went to the next one, and the note was in brown.

_'uH, dEAR jOHN,_

_i, uH, wANTED tO uH, sAY tHAT i wAS sORRY,,, i wAS pREATY mEAN wASN'T i?,,, }:( bUT, i uH, wANTED yOU tO hAVE mY tINKERBULL dOLL, aND uH, oNE oF mY hOST pLUSHES,,, i rEALLY hOPE tHAT wE cAN mAKE uP!,,, }:) sO uH, i gUESS i'LL sEE yOU,,, bYE,,,_

_-fROM tAVROS nITRAM'_

_'Wow.' _I thought. I really didn't expect that. I looked to see what looks like a small Bull with wings. And saw what looks like a weird bear thing that half is orange and the other half is red.

_'On to the next note... I wonder how many notes are there? Probably fifteen.' _I thought. I took the mustered yellow one.

_'Dear John,_

_2o ii'll get to the point. 2o you are now the 'proud' owner of my Bicyclops doll, and you get to have some of my THROWIING 2TAR2. Yeah. Wop de do. Oh and ju2t 2o you know do not and ii repeat do NOT. NEVER. EVER. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE DO YOU. EAT. THE. MIND HONEY! am ii CLEAR? good. well. 2ee you._

_- from 2ollux captor'_

Well I didn't know what mind honey was, so I just go along what he says about not eating the honey. I mean. Why would I eat honey that sounds like it comes from peoples minds? I shook my head and looked at the doll. It was a body with two heads. Each one having a horn on its head and an eye, but the one on the right (my left) was red, and the one on the left (my right) was blue. Oh and both heads have a mouth. I took the THROWING STARS and made a THROWINGSTARSKIND. I put it there, so now I have more weapons! Yay! I took the next note.

_':33 dear john~_

_:33 I want to say that I hope I get to m33t you soon!_

_:33 My lusus name was 'Pounce de Leon'._

_:33 She was pawssibly the cutest and purrhaps the bestest kitty you have ever s33n._

_:33 I have also made a shipping wall of you._

_:33 Even though it's not on a wall._

_:33 So if you ever get lonely you can always look at it!_

_:33 It has all of the pawssabilities of you with everyone we know!_

_:33 It has all of the four quadrants._

_:33 You gust have to s33 it yourself!_

_:33 Good bye John!_

_- :33 Nepeta Leijon'_

I read the cat thing and then I had the feeling that I heard the name 'pounce de Leon' before.

_'Must've heard it when I was in one of the bubbles.' _I reasoned with myself. I looked at the doll and it looked like that one cat that attacked me and Miss Maryam! I looked at the shipping wall thing. It uh had me. And the trolls. And the other humans. And she uh had circled me with some people saying 'yes' or she crossed out some people saying 'no'. There were a few 'maybe's and a couple of '?'s as well. I could feel my face heating up.

"Why is your face red?" I heard a small voice asked. I jumped up a little, surprised. I looked at KanKri.

"Oh, I was blushing. I saw something that kind of embarrassed me." I told him blushing and scratching my cheek.

"But why red? Why not blue? Like your clothes and your eyes?" He asked. I looked at him and then faced palmed.

_'I'm so stupid! Of course he wouldn't know!'_

"Well, it's because all humans have red blood. We may have different eye colors, and we even have different hair colors, but that doesn't mean that our blood is that shade of color. Humans have a different fashion stile. We wear different colors. When I was younger I wore a gray shirt with a dark spade on it. Then when I was older I wore a white shirt with a green slime ghost on it. And on my thirteenth birthday I gained many new outfits. Now I have this." I told them.

"Birthday?"

"The day I was born. I think you would call it your 'wiggling day'. From your point of view I am six sweeps old. I think I already told you this. Did I?" I asked him.

"No." He said while shaking his head.

"My son wasn't in the room at the time. Don't you remember?" Miss Maryam asked. I closed my eyes and thought back.

"Yeah. I remember now." I took my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose while sighing.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time. I've been though so much, that I guess it's finally catching up to me." I told her. I looked at the next note and saw that it was typed.

_'D34r JOHN,_

_H3Y 1 W4NT3D TO S4Y TH4T 1 4M SORRY TH4T 1 K1LLED 4 D1FF3R3NT YOU, 4ND TH4T 1 HOP3 YOU FORG1V3 M3_

_1 F33L T3RR1BL3_

_BUT 1 4M GO1NG TO T3LL YOU SOM3TH1NG_

_1 4M GO1NG TO H3LP G3T YOU B4CK! __SO S1T B4CK 4ND W4TCH US H4NG THO3S WHO D1D YOU WRONG!_

_JUST TO L3T YOU KNOW, MY LUSUS W4S 4 DR4GON_

_SH3 W4S TH3 ON3 WHO T4UGHT M3 HOW TO S33 W1TH MY SM3LL 4ND MY T4ST_

_TH3 OTH3R DR4GON 1S 4 SC4L3M4T3 TH4T1 M4D3 JUST FOR YOU_

_1 US3D TH3 COLORS FROM BOTH YOUR T3XT 4ND YOUR GOD T13R OUTF1T_

_GOOD BY3 JOHN, S33 YOU! ;]_

_PS, 1 N4M3D H1M H31R BLU3B3LLY, BUT YOU CAN N4M3 H1M 4NYTH1NG YOU W4NT B3C4US3 H3 1S YOURS NOW_

_- T3R3Z1 PYROP3'_

I was happy that Terezi said that she felt bad for killing another me, and that she made a dragon for me. I looked at the white dragon and the blue dragon. The white had its eyes close, and then there was the blue one. The body was the color of my texts, the belly of it was the color of my shirt, it had my wind sign (same color of said sign), and the eyes were the same shade as my eyes.

"Wow. Terezi made this all by herself? I know that she can still do things on her own, but for a blind person to _make_ a _dragon doll _is quite impressive." I mumbled. I shook my head with a smile. I went onto the next note.

_'Dear John,_

_Hey! I haven't talked to you in foreeeeeeeever! Well, at least while I'm alive. And I am alive again! John. When times are tough you need to get your act together. You are a leader for crying out loud! Now you get to have my Spidermom doll, _and _a_

**_=== Be KarKat_**

When I heard Feferi's plan I stared at her shocked.

"What the fuck?" I asked her.

"I think that we should give him something that would brighten his spirits! I want him to know that he isn't alone. And I can say that there are people who want him to feel _happy _and _loved._" Feferi said.

"I agree with Feferi. I want to help him. He is my brother, and as his friend and sister I want to make him feel like he is important." Jade said with this... shine to her eyes.

_'Is she about to cry?' _I thought/asked myself. And sure enough pale clear tears were streaming down her face. I sighed.

"FINE! JUST QUIT YOUR CRYING!" I yelled. Both Feferi and Jade smiled instantly.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" I muttered/asked myself.

**_=== Be The Princess Of Entire Race_**

That was when I remembered something.

"Hey Jade?" I looked at Jade and she looked at me.

"What?"

"Does John play an instrument?" I asked and her 'dog' ears pricked up.

"Oh! Umm. I think he play's the piano." Jade told me. I nodded and went up to Rose.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked me.

_**=== Be The Empress**_

I walked down

* * *

**And that is it. Please don't be angry at me, but I am weird. And I did this whole weird thing and stuff for this story. And I have the accursed writers block. Please help me. I don't know where the 'Empress' should be. I'm begging you. Now for 'Our shit is wrecked' I don't know what to do with Dave. I have ideas for _later on, _but I don't know what to do for the _now thing. _I've said this a million times, but I need ideas. Please ether review on 'What do you mean?!', review here, or PM me. Please and thank you.**


End file.
